


Whining Money

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Fluff, M/M, PuppyMoney, Rus being an asshole, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Sometimes, Money really gets on Rus's nerves





	Whining Money

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a warm-up drabble I did, inspired by my datemate @writeformekitty.

The sweltering heat beats down Money’s skull, the sweat dripping down the back of his neck. He takes off his purple jacket, revealing his black tank top, and ties around his waist, then looks over to his boyfriend, Rus, who seems completely unaffected by the offending weather. He just crosses his legs, and throws an arm around the wooden park bench, tapping on his phone screen for whatever game he’s playing. Money shifts uncomfortably, the bench too hard for his butt, the itchy sweat rolling down his bones, and the anxious impatience claws at his comfort.

“Russssssyyy,” Money whines, “It’s hottttt,”

Rus ignores him.

“Can we go home now please? I’ll even give you a special treat before dinner,” Money continues to entice him with promises, but the other skeleton would not relent. He seemed perfectly happy to play his video games outdoors in this heat. That pisses Money off, “Rus! This chair is uncomfortable, you’re ignoring me, I want to go home now!”

Rus’s eye twitches and he growls in frustration, setting down his phone and roughly pulls Money into his lap. The other skeleton yelps at the sudden mistreatment, then blushes furiously at his position, their mouths nearly touching.

“There, now stop complaining and leave me alone,” Rus rolls his eyes and resumes his play.

Money wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and snuggle into his neck. A small smile stretches on the corner of his mouth, and despite not getting what he wanted, he’s still happy about the outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr for earlier updates ](http://www.casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
